


Home Sweet Home

by unromantic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kinda, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Tender Sex, They love each other, Top Lance (Voltron), eating ass, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unromantic/pseuds/unromantic
Summary: Keith and Lance go to visit Lance’s family in Cuba. One thing leads to another, and they fuck in Lance’s childhood bedroom.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Lance being super loving and sentimental when it comes to taking someone back home, y’know? This story didn’t exactly turn out the way I had envisioned it to given I was super sleep deprived while writing this, but it’s all good.

Keith didn’t know what to expect the first time Lance’s family invited him to stay at their home. He’d heard nothing but great things from Lance, but he couldn’t help being the slightest bit skeptical. He hasn’t always exactly had the best luck in domestic settings in the past, given his own skewed childhood and family life, but he loved Lance and wanted him to know he was serious about him.

Keith’s first visit to Lance’s house went without a hitch. Lance’s younger nieces and nephews could be chaotic at times, but Keith didn’t mind too much. Lance’s parents were always extremely kind to him and treated him well and Lance’s siblings always knew how to lighten the mood with their vivacious personalities and humor. He could immediately see why Lance loved them so dearly, and he may or may not have a soft spot for them now too.

After the first visit, seeing Lance’s family just felt natural. Lance visited them every holiday and now that Keith was acquainted with them it was only fitting that he could tag along. Even if there was no special occasion, sometimes Lance would just simply ask Keith to come see his family with him on a whim for no other reason than because he felt like it.

Now was one of those times. It was a late afternoon in the early summer when Keith and Lance arrived at the McClain household. As per usual, Lance’s mother was ecstatic to see them both. After asking them about how their lives were and if they made it here safely, she gathered the two of them up in her arms and hugged them tightly.

“Welcome home, boys. I’m glad you’re both here today. Dinner will be ready shortly,” she said once she finally broke apart the hug.

Dinners with Lance’s family were thoroughly enjoyable for Keith. Keith wasn’t much of a social butterfly like his boyfriend was, but he liked to sit back and listen to the loud conversations and affectionate banter between Lance and his siblings. Of course, he would speak when he was addressed, but listening was his favorite thing to do. He loved watching the way Lance would absolutely light up when someone would tell a reminiscent childhood story or how he would get flustered whenever one of his siblings would bring up an embarrassing thing he’d done in the past, but most of all, the loving and affectionate way he would laugh and smile at the expense of his family.

The boy practically radiated fondness and adoration and Keith couldn’t get enough of it. God, how did he get so lucky? How did he get so fortunate to have the perfect boyfriend with a family who never objected to their relationship and was nothing but supportive of the both of them? It was overwhelming, to say the least. Keith’s heart felt so full and content, almost like this was the where he was always meant to be. Like he’d finally found his place in the world with Lance.

Shortly after all the McClains and Keith had finished eating, the sun was setting. Keith was sitting out on their back porch with Lance with his boyfriend’s head laying on his legs while he lazily ran his fingers through the soft brown locks. They were comfortably watching the sun set in the company of one another. It was nice. Maybe even soothing, in a way.

“Keith?” Lance asked from where he was slung across Keith’s lap, nuzzling his head into thighs.

“Hm?”

“I’m glad you’re here with me today. Thank you.”

“Why wouldn't I be? I always come with you whenever you invite me to visit your family. You know I like it here,” Keith inquired with a note of confusion.

“It’s just,” Lance cast his gaze downward, “I know sometimes it makes you feel a little strange to be thrown into these kinds of situations. My family can kind of be the loud and in your face type at times. I’m just happy you like them and don’t get bothered by coming here.” He laughed a little at his statement, thinking fondly about all the times his family members had bombarded Keith with strange questions or his mom had made Keith sit with her and talk while she was cooking or when Keith would have to deal with his uncle when he drank a little too much at a family gathering. “I know it sounds kind of dumb, but I used to dream about this sort of thing when I was growing up, taking someone home to meet my family. It never happened back when I lived in Cuba, and once I was in the Garrison the distance was so vast that it never really made sense to ask anyone to come see my relatives on an entirely different continent on the rare occasion that we did get a break off of school. Most of the time, people would want to use that time to see their own friends and family, which don’t get me wrong, I understand fully, but sometimes I would sit in my bed and wonder what it would be like to bring someone back home and have them in my room with me.”

Keith placed his fingers underneath Lance’s chin and guided his head so that he was facing up at Keith again. Keith smiled down at him sweetly. “You don’t have to wonder anymore, Lance, I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. Anything you want to do, we’ll do it. All you’ve got to do is say the words.”

Lance could feel blood rushing to his cheeks at Keith’s words. Lance knew they were meant to be tender and sincere, but his mind wandered elsewhere. He thought back to all those lonely nights he’d spent in his room when he was younger. All those nights he’d imagined the way someone would look tangled up in his sheets, gasping and moaning at Lance’s touch. How they’d probably have to keep their voices low so no one in Lance’s house would hear. There was just something so oddly sexy and possessive about fucking someone in your childhood bedroom. And now that Keith was here, real and in the flesh, it was just too easy to give him a place in those rehashed fantasies. He could imagine the way Keith’s voice would sound in his ear, low and raspy, and the way that Keith would cling onto him while they shared a heated kiss.

Sure, Keith had stayed with him in that room before, but they’d never done anything sexual. Usually, after a day at the McClain’s household, they were both pretty wiped out and didn’t really feel up to doing anything of that nature. Even so, he never mentioned it because he didn’t know if Keith would even be okay with doing something so crude while Lance’s entire family were only right down the hall. He might be too scared of getting caught or making Lance’s family paint him out as some deviant if they knew that they were sexually active. Either way, he just never mentioned it to Keith, or any person he’d been with for that matter. Evidently, it never really felt too significant to mention until this very moment. Lance bit down on his bottom lip.

“Well, there might be one thing.”

*

Keith and Lance crashed onto Lance’s bed in mix of grabby hands and clashing tongues. Lance broke apart from the kiss to look beneath him at Keith, laid out for him on his sheets.

“This okay?” Lance said, trailing his hand towards the zipper on Keith’s jeans.

“Yeah, yeah, more than okay.” Keith replied, diving back in for another heated kiss.

“Someone’s eager.” Lance chuckled.

“That’s rich coming from the boy who got hard just from the thought of having me in this room.” Keith retorted.

“You got me there, baby.” Lance planted a chaste kiss on Keith’s cheek in between his sentences. “Do you want to top or bottom tonight?”

“Bottom,” Keith said in a huff, “I wanna feel you. Please, Lance.”

Lance whined at that. “Keith, you can’t just say stuff like that. It does stuff to me.”

Keith looked up to see that Lance how flustered Lance was by his words. He grinned darkly in turn. “God, Lance,” he said teasingly, “I just need you inside of me. Please, baby, shove that pretty cock of yours inside me and pound me. I wanna feel the way you move and pulse inside of me with each thrust. I want you to cum deep inside me, I want to feel it for days. Wreck me with your dick.”

Even though the words sounded like they came directly out of a bad porno, they still did a number on Lance. Lance was squirming at this point. “I swear, you’re some kind of sex demon. Are you trying to kill me, Keith?” Lance asked, only half joking.

Keith laughed and buried his face into where Lance’s shoulder met his neck. “Less talking, more fucking.”

“Geez, so demanding.” Lance said, sarcastically. He secretly loved it when Keith got like this though, it made him feel wanted; like all of the desire he felt towards Keith went both ways.

They continued kissing and letting them hands linger in the process. Lance pulled Keith’s zipper down while Keith tried to work Lance’s shirt over his head.

“Off,” Keith whined. Lance breathed out a laugh and reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. Keith followed in suit, pulling off the jeans Lance had been working on and removing his own t-shirt, leaving him in his boxers and Lance shirtless.

“The pants too. Off.” Keith tugged at the button and zipper and tried to pull the pants down as far as he could without getting off the bed, but Lance helped him by stepping the rest of the way out of his jeans.

The kissing continued, with a new renewed vigor. Keith’s hands were all over Lance, feeling his back, his chest, his arms. One of Keith’s hands trailed down to Lance’s belly, and he looked up at Lance expectantly. Lance immediately knew what Keith was trying to communicate to him and nodded. Keith’s fingers wore themselves underneath Lance’s boxers and tugged them down.

“Do you have any lube?” Keith questioned.

“I think I have some in my bag.”

Lance walked across the room to his bag and fished around for the bottle of lube he’d slipped into his bag while he was packing. Once he turned back to pick up where they left off, he was met with the sight of Keith who had removed his boxers and was now fully naked on his bed. It made his heart swell up with pride to see someone he loved so dearly sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Wanting him.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Right. Sex. They were having sex.

He made his way back towards the bed and slid down Keith’s body, right down to his hips and thighs. Lance could wholeheartedly, one hundred percent say that Keith had amazing thighs. They were muscular with a little layer on squishy pudge on them. Lance was absolutely enamored. He let his hands roam on the expanse of Keith’s thighs and ass for a bit and groped around until Keith shot him a look that let him know to speed things along.

Lance uncapped the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with the slick substance. He placed a kiss of Keith’s tummy and circled his entrance with his lubed up fingers. Keith keened in response, giving Lance a non-verbal go ahead. Lance then pushed the first finger inside Keith’s hole.

“You good?”

Keith groaned. “Yes, Lance, I’m fine. You don’t have to turn to me for confirmation every time you do something. We’ve done this before.”

“I know, but I just like knowing that you’re just as into it as I am.” Lance replied.

Keith stroked Lance’s hair between his leg to let him know that he was well appreciated by Keith. “I’m good, I promise. If you do anything I don’t like, I’ll let you know.”

Lance nodded and resumed thrusting his finger in an out of Keith. “I’m gonna add another now.”

He put in his index finger with his middle and started moving his fingers more enthusiastically, now that he knew Keith was alright with everything he was doing. He was prodding around Keith’s walls in search of his prostate. He just wanted to make Keith feel good. After a while of searching, his slender fingers finally hit that bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend.

“God, Lance, it feels so good. You’re doing amazing, baby.” Keith moaned out as the hand that Keith had in his hair began tugging instead of tenderly stroking like it hand been before.

Lance let out a low, gravely sound from the back of his throat. He may or may not have a thing for dirty talk.

A little while after, he inserted the third finger. Keith was making all kinds of noise above him, being vocal as ever despite the fact that Lance’s siblings and parents were only rooms away. He should probably tell Keith to try to be quiet, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it when his voice sounded so deep and sugary sweet.

Lance watched the fingers he was pistoning in and out of his boyfriend’s hole. He was kind of dazed at the sight. Keith’s hole was so pretty, sucking his fingers in like that. He licked a stripe experimentally on the rim next to where his fingers were inside Keith.

Before Lance could even ask if what he’d done was good or not, Keith let out a cry and grabbed the hair at the back of Lance’s head and began fucking down onto Lance’s face. Alright. Okay. Lance could work with this. His boyfriend looked so good above him, in the low lighting of his room at night, illuminated by the moonlight that was filtering through the two windows in Lance’s room.

“Fucking Christ. Lance, I’m close.” Keith whimpered, punctuating his words by rutting faster and faster into Lance’s mouth. Lance slid his tongue teasingly into Keith’s asshole next to his fingers, then pulled out. Keith let out a shrill groan in protest.

“Can’t have you cumming so soon, babe. I’m not even inside yet.” Lance said, straightening himself up. He grabbed the lube from where he’d left it on top of the bedspread and slicked some of it onto his cock.

He lined himself up with Keith’s entrance and Keith worked hickeys onto Lance’s neck reassuringly. Lance pushed the tip inside and slowly kept feeding his cock into Keith until he bottomed out. Keith, who was nipping at Lance’s collarbones let out a pleasured gasp.

“I’m gonna start moving now, okay, Keith?”

“Yeah, please, fuck.”

Lance started with a slow pace, gauging Keith’s reaction to his movements. Keith’s eyes were squeezed shut, his neck bared and skin flushed red. He looked beautiful.

“You can speed up n–hhng.”

At Keith’s request, Lance picked up the pace, practically drilling into the boy beneath him.

“Keith.” Lance moaned into the raven haired boy’s ear.

“I’m here, baby. Don’t stop. Fuck!” Keith replied, digging his fingers into Lance’s back. Lance had a feeling he was going to have angry red lines all over his back the next morning, but he didn’t mind one bit.

Lance was getting close, and he had a feeling that Keith was as well from the way he was clenching around his dick. Lance picked up the pace and his moments became erratic. He could feel his face flushing with overexertion. He was just so lost in the boy underneath him, chasing his orgasm and milking it for all that it was worth.

“Keith, baby boy.” Lance gritted into his ear in a fucked out, strained voice, “Keith, I’m so in love with you. I’m so happy and overwhelmed that you’re here. Fuck, baby, it’s always been you. You feel so good. Shit!”

That right there was what sent Keith over the edge. From the ruthless way Lance was pounding his prostate and his tender words. Keith couldn’t handle it. He could feel tears streaming down his face from being so overstimulated by all these different sensations. He reached down between his legs and started stroking his own neglected cock and only moments later started shooting out thick ropes when he reached his climax, letting out a cry.

“F-fuck, god, I love you too, Lance. So much. Never want this to end.”

Shortly after, Lance released inside Keith with a wrecked groan. It just felt so good to be inside Keith. Strong, beautiful, handsome Keith, who he loved and cherished so dearly. He came in hot, thick spurts, filling his charming boyfriend to the brim with his cum, panting roughly.

Once they got over the shock of sensation they were undergoing, Lance pulled his now softening cock out of his boyfriend. Keith made a displeased noise in retaliation but otherwise didn’t protest. Keith was feeling the post-sex drowsiness hit him all at once, and when he saw his boyfriend make a move to leave Keith on the bed, he made grabby hands at him.

“Nooo, Lance, stay with me a little longer.”

Lance barked out a laugh at his adorable boyfriend. “Keith, we’re both covered in cum, I’m getting stuff to clean up. I’m coming right back, promise.”

Although Keith didn’t look particularly pleased by that statement, he put his arms back down and didn’t protest any further. Lance returned in record time from the bathroom in connected to his room with a wet washcloth in hand, wiping off the both of them and tossing the rag to the side, knowing if he had tried to get and put it back in the bathroom, Keith wouldn’t have been too happy about that.

Now that both of them were settled back into bed, Lance pulled up the comforter and slung his arm around Keith, pulling him closer so that they were in a spooning position. He rubbed Keith’s belly in gentle patterns soothingly, and it felt like home.

“Keith?” Lance dug his nose into the nape of Keith’s neck, inhaling the scent of his hair.

“Yeah?” Keith reached down to where Lance was making ministrations on his tummy and placed a reaffirming hand on top of the tanner one.

“I love you. I know I say it a lot, but I mean it. I can’t believe you’re here with me, that you love me enough to even want to be here in the first place. It’s just a lot to take in. Sometimes it’s scary to think about how attached I am to you.”

Keith hummed flatly, squeezing Lance’s hand underneath his own. “The feeling’s mutual, Lance. You don’t have to be scared anymore, I’m not gonna leave.”

“Promise?” Lance asked in a small voice, as if maybe he was asking more for himself and not for Keith.

Keith snorted. “Yes, Lance, I promise. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Now let’s go to sleep, baby, you can barely keep your eyes open. We can talk more in the morning.”

Keith couldn’t see it because he was facing the other way, but he felt Lance nod into the back of his neck, tightening his grip around Keith’s midsection. Keith waited until he heard Lance’s breathing even out in sleep to truly settle in himself, but when he did he smiled to himself.

“Sweet dreams, Lance.”


End file.
